1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic switching system networks and, in particular, it relates to switching systems that employ time division multiplex switching networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Communication switching networks typically have a single call processor facility for controlling the entire network. That facility may include working and standby processors and it may also include multiple processors cooperating to perform different parts or phases of a call processing function. A processor failure can cause extensive call disturbance in the network in the small but finite time required to detect the failure and to transfer to a standby machine. The larger the network the longer will be the recovery time and the more extensive will be the call disturbance.
In addition, switching system designers usually try to predict the growth range for the system and provide, for a given office, the type of processor which it is anticipated will be required when the office reaches its maximum size. Such a design practice necessarily incurs a high initial cost for a small office with significant growth potential.